Baby Butler
by KamariaAelfgar09
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive can't fathom why his inhumanly perfect butler is late for his morning wake up call. Searching the manor, Ciel ends up in Sebastian's room. The Earl finds himself staring face-to-face with a raven-haired, crimson-eyed demon baby.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **_Yana Toboso_ is the rightful owner of _Kuroshitsuji_ and the lovely characters that belong to that series. No copyright infringement intended.

**Baby Butler**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

_Ciel Phantomhive can't fathom why his inhumanly perfect butler is late for his morning wake up call. Searching the manor, Ciel ends up in Sebastian's room. The Earl finds himself staring face-to-face with a raven-haired, crimson-eyed demon baby._

* * *

"Sebastian?"

Ciel sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. The curtains were still closed and judging by the amount of light filming through the dark fabric, it was probably around mid-day. Sebastian hadn't come to wake up Ciel.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called again, louder this time. There was no answer, only the sound of Ciel's soft breathing and birds faintly chirping outside.

_Strange, Sebastian is never late giving me my morning tea, never mind waking me up in general_, thought the young Earl.

With a scowl on his face, Ciel Phantomhive slipped out of bed and proceeded to attempt at dressing himself. He had succeeded in properly putting on his shorts, jacket, eye patch, socks and shoes, but the white cotton shirt that was under the jacket was still undone and the garters for his socks were missing.

"Bloody buttons," he muttered to himself, trying to match the correct button to the correct hole. It was much harder than it looked, especially with only one usable eye. "How does Sebastian do this so quickly every morning?" The Earl settled with the excuse of the speed being from Sebastian's demonic abilities and not for the fact that the boy lacked the ability to dress himself.

Ciel totally skipped over the garters that held up his navy socks, not wanting to fail at another simple task, and put on his family's blue diamond ring and the gold Phantomhive crested ring. The thirteen-year-old quickly got tired of his worse than satisfactory job at clothing himself and decided to go search out his tardy butler. Ciel headed down the hall, peeking into every room along the way.

_Maybe he's in his bedroom?_ Ciel thought, after finding no sign of his butler on either side of the upper floor.

So the Earl carefully traveled downstairs, hoping not to run into any of the other servants looking like he did. He'd be utterly embarrassed.

Upon making it to Sebastian's quarters in the servant's area, Ciel knocked on the heavy wood door. Receiving no answer, he called out Sebastian's name. This time he heard something coming from the closed room. It was a soft sound, barely reaching the young Earl's ears. Ciel's brow furrowed, trying to make sense of the sound through the thick wood.

Having no luck in figuring out the source of the noise, Ciel slowly opened the door a crack and peered inside.

Sebastian's bedroom was completely clean and empty of everything besides a couple decorative pieces of furniture and a couple pairs of the dark butler assemble Ciel usually saw Sebastian wearing. Ciel knew that Sebastian spent little time in this room but the space held no smell of dust or muskiness that was often found in undisturbed rooms. Ciel's dark blue gaze moved across the room, looking for any sign of Sebastian hastily leaving his sleeping quarters or even someone breaking in. The Earl couldn't think of a reason why either of those things would happen, but he searched regardless. The window was shut and in one piece and the adjoined bathroom was dark. No signs of a fight or even quick leaving, Ciel was just peeking into an empty room. Or was it _truly_ empty?

Ciel stepped into the somewhat small space. His one eye zeroed in on the shifting bed sheets that seemed to be the only messy thing in the room. A big tangle of fabric was twisting and squirming, making small whimpering sounds.

_Is that a cat?_ Ciel wondered. He wouldn't put it past his butler to sneak a cat into his bedroom. But Ciel dismissed the thought when he felt no oncoming sneeze or cough. It couldn't be when he wasn't having an allergic reaction.

Frown still in place, Ciel carefully approached the bed and pinched the edge of the sheet. He slowly and cautiously lifted it and nearly fell backwards in shock.

Under the blanket sat a struggling raven-haired and crimson-eyed baby.

Standing there for several moments gaping at the sight, the young Earl decided to approach the bed again. He recognized the baby. The infant looked like a much, _much_ younger version of Sebastian. It couldn't be though, right?

Ciel stared at the small pale body for a couple minutes, with a thoughtful look replacing the shocked look he had seconds before. The baby looked human besides the unusual red eyes and tiny black feathered wings that were sprouted from the child's back. And were those _horns_?

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel mumbled quietly, not wanting to startle the demonic looking child and have it attack him or something.

At the sound of the name, the baby's eyes locked with Ciel's one eye. The child was smiling and he had two rows of tiny sharp pointed teeth, fangs really. And reaching out a small slender hand, the infant clenched his fist, causing his tiny pointed black nails to click against one another. His left hand seemed to have a smaller version of the pentagram marking that Ciel's eye held. It seems that the contract was still in place.

Ciel bit his lip and slowly reached out one of his own hands. The child – it had to be Sebastian, somehow – reached out further and griped Ciel's bigger hand. The baby's nails were extremely sharp and cut through Ciel's skin like butter.

Wincing, Ciel pulled his hand back sharply which caused little Sebastian to fall forward and a tail to come out from under the cream sheets. The black feather tipped tail grew out of the infant's behind, the infant's _bare _behind. Sebastian's tumble and the nude discovery caused Ciel to double over in laughter. He couldn't help himself. Sebastian becoming a baby, a nude baby was beyond funny.

Soon the noise summoned the four other servants of the Phantomhive manor. There was a knock at the door and Ciel immediately shut up.

_What can I say if they find me in Sebastian's room?_ Ciel thought. _Damn, what if they see the baby on the bed? How can I explain the wings, teeth, claws, horns and tail and why the thing looks like Sebastian?  
_  
"Young master? Is that you?" Mey-rin's voice floated through the door.

"What's young master doin' in Mr. Sebastian's room?" Finnian questioned to no one in particular.

Tanaka just stood there beside Finny with his daily cup of Japanese tea and a jolly "Ho, Ho, Ho!" Like usual.

Baldroy slowly opened the door and peeked inside. "Is Sebastian in 'ere with ya?"

Ciel whirled towards the open door and reached behind him in the same motion. As fast as he could, Ciel grabbed the edge of the bed sheet and pulled it over the baby form of Sebastian. The infant didn't make a sound, much to the Earl's relief.

"Y-young master! What're you doin' in Mr. Sebastian's room?!" Finnian gasped.

Ciel pushed away his earlier amusement and slid on a bored and slightly annoyed expression. "Sebastian went out on an errand and I was looking for the chocolate he hid from me... What are you four doing? Aren't there chores to be finished?"

That easily changed the subject. _They are all so easily swayed and quite stupid_, thought Ciel, mentally smirking to himself.

The three younger servants stood at attention and gave a quick bow to the young Earl before stumbling out of the room to their designated areas of work. Tanaka gave another three 'ho's and started to waddle down the hall when Ciel called him back.

"Tanaka, I ask you to take up Sebastian's job as head butler until further notice. He has been called to attend to some business and I don't know how long he'll take."

The real Tanaka decided to make an appearance at that moment and gave Ciel a deep bow. "Yes, young master."

Ciel nodded and glanced down at the bed quickly before turning back to his family's loyal house steward. "And could you please find me some books on child care? I uh... Need something new to read..."

_Such a lame excuse_, thought Ciel.

But Tanaka just nodded and bowed again before deflating into his smaller form and proceeding to travel down the hall once again.

Relief at not being questioned flooded through the young Earl. With a soft sigh, Ciel shut Sebastian's bedroom door and uncovered the demon child.

"No matter how funny this may be, you are going to cause me _so _much trouble. I have no idea how to raise a demon child!" Ciel shouted in a hush tone so he wouldn't be overheard by the servants. "How did this even happen, Sebastian?"

The child just looked at him and Ciel could swear that little Sebastian was smirking. "You find this amusing, don't you?" Ciel muttered, annoyed and frustrated.

Ciel rubbed his forehead and let out a small huff. "I am utterly screwed."

The Earl watched the small child; they just stayed completely still, staring at each other. Until little Sebastian whined quietly, stretching out his small bird-like black wings. He kicked his small feet in the air and let out a soft growl.

Ciel chuckled quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Having trouble?"

Two big round blood red eyes narrowed and a black feathered tail swished in the air. Sebastian looked like he was ready to pounce on prey. This prey obviously being Ciel.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ciel jumped up from the bed and moved out of the way of the riled demon child. "You need some clothes," mumbled Ciel, averting his eye.

The Earl's sapphire gaze caught sight of the cream coloured bed sheets and he smirked. _Perfect._

~*Baby:Butler*~

A pair of scissors and a couple snips of fabric later, Ciel had a makeshift undergarment for baby Sebastian.

_Now all I need is to get him to hold still long enough to get it on him, with as little touching and looking as possible_, thought Ciel. That was definitely easier said than done.

Fifteen minutes later – more or less – Ciel had tied the sheet around Sebastian's lower half and only lost a little blood and hair.

"Damn, those claws hurt!" Ciel grumbled, touching his bloodied cheek lightly. Little Sebastian was currently gazing curiously at the strands of ash-coloured hair he had ripped from Ciel's head.

"Alright, I'm going to go get you some Funtom toys to be entertained with while I work. I'll be right back," the Earl promised the preoccupied demon.

Ciel slipped from the room and quickly headed to the manor's storage room. He found a box of some of his old childhood toys and even an outfit or two that hadn't burned down in the blaze that consumed his home years before.

"Sebastian will have to grow some more before he fits into this stuff but I can use the toys and button up shirts," Ciel mumbled to himself. "Maybe one of my old gloves will fit his hand, to cover the contract…"

Gathering his find, the young Earl headed back to Sebastian's room and laid his stash on the bed. The young demon immediately grabbed a toy - a stuffed cat - and proceeded to squish the toy to his chest.

"Of course," muttered Ciel, letting out a sigh. "Let's see if I can get you into a shirt and get you to keep this glove on."

Another fifteen minutes later, with more hair lost and a mangled eye patch, Ciel had gotten the squirming child into a large button up shirt and he managed to fit the appropriate black holes of the glove he found over the correct fingers on Sebastian's left hand. With the scissors from before, Ciel cut two slits on the back of the shirt so little Sebastian could comfortably fit his wings through.

"Okay, you can have the stupid cat back," Ciel grumbled and handed the stuffed animal back to the whining demon. "No more scratching me!"

While Sebastian was occupied with the toys, Ciel walked around the room making sure the demon couldn't seriously hurt himself with something. Not that a demon couldn't heal but Ciel didn't want baby Sebastian to wail or cry, attracting attention from any of the other servants. The scissors Ciel had used were tucked away in a drawer in the bathroom which was shut tightly. The window was locked and the curtains were drawn across the glass. Ciel couldn't find anything else that Sebastian could get into.

"Alright, I'm done here. Sleep, play, explore, or whatever, just stay quiet. Do you understand, Sebastian?" Ciel asked the small ruby-eyed child.

Not expecting an actual answer, the Earl took the innocent gaze Sebastian was giving him while hugging that blasted cat as a '_yes_'. Closing the door, Ciel let out a frustrated sigh.

The thirteen-year-old mumbled to himself while heading to his study. "I do hope whatever happened to him wears off or reverses soon. I need my inhumanly perfect butler and he needs his perfectly spiced soul."

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I know to continue this asap. Also, if any of you are willing to beta this, that will be amazing. Though, warning, my connection for betaing is weak and often doesn't work. But I have other ways of sending files back and forth. If you are interested, please notify me in pm or even in your review. Thank you very much. **


	2. Chapter 2:12 Months

**Disclaimer:** _Yana__ Toboso_ is the rightful owner of _Kuroshitsuji_ and the lovely characters that belong to that series. No copyright infringement intended.

**Baby Butler**

Chapter 2: 12 Months

* * *

_Ciel Phantomhive can't fathom why his inhumanly perfect butler is late for his morning wake up call. Searching the manor, Ciel ends up in Sebastian's room. The Earl finds himself staring face-to-face with a raven-haired, crimson-eyed demon baby._

* * *

"Good morning, young master." Light filled the room and shined across the young pale face of the thirteen-year-old Earl of Phantomhive.

Ciel yawned and sat up, stretching. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked and focused on the back of Tanaka, who was preparing tea.

"T-Tanaka?"

"Yes, master Ciel?" the older man asked, pouring the tea into a porcelain teacup.

"Where's Se-" Ciel stopped himself, the events of the previous day flooding into his head. "Uh, where's my eye patch?" Keeping a hand over his contracted eye, he watched his servant.

"On the side table, my lord," Tanaka answered, walking over to the wooden table beside the bed. He picked up the black silk eye patch and held it out to Ciel. "Would you like some help with it?"

"N-no, it's okay. What's for breakfast?"

Tanaka turned back to the cart of tea and food and Ciel hastily and sloppily tied on his eye patch. "Today we have Earl Grey tea with a cheese and ham omelette and a side choice of a strawberry tart or scones. Which would you like?"

Ciel ran a hand through his dark teal hair and answered, "Scones." Tanaka nodded and added a scone to Ciel's breakfast plate. "Do I have anything scheduled for today?" the young Earl asked.

"Mrs. Dalloré will be arriving for your violin lesson at 10 o'clock and Mr. Denimirk will be coming for your tutoring at 11 o'clock. Then you must discuss Funtom business with Mr. Giordano, from the factory down in Rome and Lady Elizabeth will be visiting this evening," responded Tanaka.

Ciel threw his legs over the side of the bed. "Cancel it all. Say I'm ill or some form of business has come up. Make my schedule today _free_."

Tanaka nodded and replied, "Certainly, master Ciel. Oh, the books you requested yesterday have arrived and are in your study."

The young Earl nodded in thanks and allowed Tanaka to dress him in a navy jacket and shorts with a white linen shirt under the jacket and a royal blue ribbon around his neck. The older servant easily fastened the navy socks and garters on Ciel's legs and slipped the black heeled shoes on his feet.

Once clothed, Ciel ate breakfast rather quickly and headed down the hall, descending the carpeted staircase. If he were to be completely honest, he was a little worried for the now baby-turned Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't eat human food but as a baby would he need to eat souls? Was he curious like a normal human child or did he still have some part of his matured mind?

"He better not have gotten into anything or broken something," Ciel mumbled under his breath.

Heading down the hallway that held the workers' rooms, Ciel kept his eye out for any of the servants and slipped into Sebastian's room. "Sebastian?" Ciel questioned, turning to face the mess of sheets that covered the bed.

A head of black hair peeked out of the blankets.

"Those are definitely horns," Ciel confirmed, approaching the child as slowly as he had the day before. "Do you know who I am Sebastian?"

The demon's large red eyes sparkled in the bright room and his round pale face tilted in a cute kind of way. "_Da-dee_," mumbled the infant, so quietly Ciel could barely make sense of the noise. Sebastian tried crawling through the folds of fabric to get closer to Ciel.

_Daddy?_Ciel blinked and felt heat rush to his cheeks. Had Sebastian's mind shrunk to that of a very young demon? Did he remember anything from his past? How old could he be? Ciel had no idea how fast demons grew and couldn't correctly place an age on Sebastian.

"I'm not daddy, I'm ma-," Ciel paused and thought of another name to give himself, "I'm... I'm big brother." Ciel smirked.

Little Sebastian gave up trying to untangle himself from the sheets and sat up, reaching for Ciel with his small hands. His hands didn't have the normal human chubbiness to them but were more bony and slender. Sebastian's whole body was rather skinny for a baby and was much more angular than a human child.

"Uh, where'd your cat go?" Ciel asked quietly, trying to avoid having to pick up the child.

Sebastian dropped his arms and glanced around, not catching sight of the toy anywhere on the bed. "C-cat?" mumbled the child. His voice matched that of the older Sebastian's and it sounded quite strange coming from the mouth of a baby.

"Yes, where's your cat?" Ciel asked again, looking around the room. He couldn't see it anywhere.

The disappearance of the cat caused little Sebastian's bottom lip to tremble. "Oh no, no don't cry! I'll find it!" Ciel quickly promised, dropping to his knees to search under the bed.

Ciel disappeared from Sebastian's sight and a cry ripped from the tiny demon's throat. More noises followed and Sebastian buried himself under the heavy quilt that lay at the end of the bed.

The crying sounds reached the ears of Mey-rin and Finnian who were both heading outside to hang up laundry and plant roses.

"What's that?" Finny asked.

"Sounds like a baby, yes it does!" Mey-rin gasped.

"Where's it comin' from?"

"Down the hall! Mr. Sebastian's room, I think!" Mey-rin set down the basket she was carrying and hurried down the hall with Finnian on her heels.

Ciel looked up to hear heavy footsteps pounding down the hall. _Damn it_, Ciel mentally cursed, standing up with Sebastian's cat toy.

"Here I found your toy, now stay hidden." Ciel held out the toy to the whimpering demon child who was poking his head out from under a blanket. Sebastian grabbed the cat and slipped back under the quilt.

"Should we knock or just go in?" Finnian asked, touching the silver door handle.

"Uh, just open it," Mey-rin replied.

Finny turned the handle and opened the door, immediately spotting the Earl. "Young Master! What're you doin' in 'ere again?" Finny asked.

"We thought we heard cryin', we did!" Mey-rin explained in a shrill voice. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair was slightly dishevelled.

Ciel made himself look confused. "Crying? I haven't heard any crying."

"Sounded like a baby, it did!"

Sebastian decided at that point to ignore Ciel's order and he peeked out from under the blanket. Mey-rin squealed at the sight of the crimson-eyed child and Finny gasped.

"Who's this?" Finnian asked at the same moment Mey-rin gasped out, "He looks just like Mr. Sebastian, he does!"

Ciel sighed and raked his brain for a decent explanation for the Sebastian-look-alike and the fact that the child had horns, fangs, claws, wings and a tail.

"Uh, this is Sebastian's nephew... His name is also Sebastian and uh, he has a really rare disease where... he has abnormal bird-like growths and other symptoms that are still unknown..." Ciel paused waiting to see if his gullible servants bought his lie.

"Oh my goodness! That's so sad!" exclaimed Mey-rin, tears collecting at the corners of her big brown eyes. Her glasses were fogging slightly.

Finnian started actually tearing and sniffled. "So where're his parents?"

Ciel sighed softly. "Sebastian is out helping his... Brother-in-law with funeral preparations and such... His sister passed away a couple weeks ago and he had just gotten word. So, the child has been put under my care for the time being... I'll need some help though."

Both servants nodded quickly and huddled closer to the demon child.

"Oh, he's so cute, yes he is!" Mey-rin gushed. Her cheeks were flaming with their usual cherry red tinge.

Finnian turned to Ciel and asked, "How old is he, young master?"

"Um, about a year old." Ciel nodded to himself, happy at his guess and pushed his way between the burgundy-haired maid and blonde gardener. "Just keep your distance; he isn't good around lots of people."

That statement couldn't be more of a lie. Little Sebastian was sitting up in wonder at the two new humans fussing over him. The child loved the attention and gurgled happily. That particular sound caused Mey-rin to squeal and attempt to pick up the child.

The demon baby let out a giggle that sound more like a strangled growl and snuggled into Mey-rin's warm embrace.

"Ouch!" cried Mey-rin, "sharp nails, he's got." She adjusted a purring Sebastian in her arms and smiled. Finnian's wide eyes looked over the black feathered wings stretching from the child's back. He was amazed by the rays of green and blue sheen that reflected off of the glossy feathers.

Ciel let out a sigh. It seems he wouldn't have to struggle over the demon baby as much as he thought. These two imbeciles were so taken with little Sebastian that the Earl hoped he wouldn't have to deal with the baby at all.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I know to post another chapter. Lots of thanks to ****_Ravenwood316_**** for beta-ing, I really appreciate it.**

**I got an anonymous reviewer who mentioned bringing Alois and Claude into this story. I'd love to but I planned on this fanfiction taking place sometime late into the first season and I have a couple reasons for that. First of all, I'm not very comfortable in writing Alois or Claude because they are such complex characters that only make an appearance in about 12 episodes and not once in the manga. I do not fully understand the depth of their thoughts or feelings and therefore wish to keep them out of this story. Secondly, I know some people who didn't bother watching the second season (friends, fellow readers, etc.) and I didn't want to put in plot/characters that some people wouldn't understand. I'm sorry to anyone who wished to see Alois, Claude or any other characters from Kuroshitsuji II but I don't plan to include them. **

**Also, feel free to give me any ideas that any of you may have. As long as it makes sense and can be fit into the plans I already have. So far, my layout gives this story about eleven chapters which I'm not too happy about. But if any of you have ideas, please do tell me, it would be much appreciated. **

***May include spoilers for future chapters***** I'm in need of a specific idea. Many chapters from now Ciel will receive a letter from the Queen. At this time Sebastian will be a teenager and more human looking. I'm lacking the idea for what kind of underworld/Queen's Watchdog job this will entail. I desperately need the help!**

**Thank you all, so much. Happy reading. **


	3. Chapter 3:Toddler, Day 1

**Disclaimer:** _Yana Toboso_ is the rightful owner of _Kuroshitsuji_ and the lovely characters that belong to that series. No copyright infringement intended.

**Baby Butler**

Chapter 3: Toddler, Day 1

* * *

_Ciel Phantomhive can't fathom why his inhumanly perfect butler is late for his morning wake up call. Searching the manor, Ciel ends up in Sebastian's room. The Earl finds himself staring face-to-face with a raven-haired, crimson-eyed demon baby._

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel called.

The young Earl had found Sebastian's room empty and had assumed that Mey-rin and Finnian abducted him. With a sigh, Ciel Phantomhive headed to the opposite side of the house and again found nothing.

_Could he be outside possibly?_He wondered and once again headed downstairs.

The young Earl was correct; Mey-rin and Finny were seated in the garden, watching Sebastian take a number of steps across the lush green grass. The sun was shining brightly and the flowers were in full bloom. Birds chirped overhead and the soft breeze rustled the trees.

"Young Master! Look at little Sebastian!" Finnian called, having spotted Ciel coming towards them.

"He can walk, yes he can! He grew too!" Mey-rin exclaimed in delight.

And grow he certainly did, Sebastian was no longer a crawling infant with tiny wings and stubs as horns. His body had grown, overnight it seemed, and stretched out. His feathered wings were now twice as wide and his horns peeked out from under his raven-black hair. His claws and teeth seemed to have gotten longer and even more deadly. As for the tail, it was about a foot and a half long now and very energetic.

"Guess its part of the disease, poor thing," mumbled Mey-rin, a slight frown gracing her face.

_Maybe this child form will be gone faster than I previously thought_, Ciel mentally noted.

"He can talk better though!" announced Finnian. The young blonde looked down at the demon child and smiled. "What's his name?" Finny pointed over at Ciel.

"Big Bruv-er," Sebastian pronounced with that strange, deep, velvet voice.

"He's been sayin' that all mornin'! We've been tryin' to get him to say your name but it won't work!" Finnian explained, looking down at the stumbling child.

"That's because I told him that I was his big brother. I don't want him calling me master or lord. So I decided I'll be his _brother_." Ciel shrugged, not find it as big a deal as the two staff members did.

Mey-rin gushed and clasped her hands together. "That's so sweet, Young Master!"

Sebastian pushed himself up after his small fall and waddled over to Ciel on his long unnaturally thin legs. He was wearing Ciel's sheet undergarment and what looked to be one of Ciel's old vests that Mey-rin probably mended to fit him.

The young demon stumbled closer and fell against Ciel's leg, almost knocking him over with the sudden weight, not to mention strength. The Earl glanced down at the child and met large ruby eyes. "Yes?" he questioned the demon.

Sebastian just reached up and grabbed Ciel's hand – carefully, and surprisingly without scratching him – and tugged. Little Sebastian was almost up to Ciel's waist and was ten times stronger than the Earl could ever wish to be.

"Oi! Got some food!" Baldroy's voice floated over to their little group.

Ciel looked up and saw the tall blonde with a tray in his hands and he shockingly didn't have his signature cigarette dangling from his lips.

_Probably because of Sebastian_, thought Ciel. Who knew his servants could improve so much because of a child, who wasn't exactly human and was older than all of them put together.

"Hey! The Master decided to join us, eh?" Baldo grinned and set the silver tray on the grass. A variety of food decorated the tray with intriguing colours and mouth-watering smells.

Ciel let out a soft sigh and reluctantly sat on the warm grass. Little Sebastian seemed to perk up at this action and quickly crawled into Ciel's lap. The little demon's wings brushed against the young Earl's neck and tickled his chin. Ciel attempted to push him away but as a demon, Sebastian was of course, a lot stronger, not to mention _stubborn_. The thirteen-year-old soon gave up with a sigh and looked up at Bardroy.

"So, have Finnian and Mey-rin filled you in on what is going on with Sebastian?" Ciel asked, brushing the feathered wings out of his face. They were extremely soft.

"Yup, same with Mister Tanaka and I got us all somethin' to eat. Are ya hungry, master?" Baldroy asked, pushing the tray towards the Earl and into the reaching distance of Sebastian.

Before little Sebastian's hand could wrap around a slice of peach pie, Ciel grabbed his wrist and pulled it back. "Wait, Sebas-" Ciel's command was cut short when a sturdy mass of black whacked him in the face. Sputtering and spitting out feathers, Ciel glared down at an innocent looking Sebastian.

The little demon was giggling and Ciel thought it was quite cute, though he'd never admit that out loud. The other three laughed as well. Whether at Ciel's expression or Sebastian's delight, the Earl didn't know which but he turned his glare upon his other servants and they immediately shut up.

Ciel slid back to keep the food covered tray out of the reach of the demon and grabbed himself the slice of pie Sebastian had his eye on. This time around, the raven-haired child was faster and managed to break off a piece of Ciel's pie before he could be stopped and shoved it into his mouth.

Apparently, demons didn't like the taste of peach pie because little Sebastian spat the slightly chewed pieces all over Ciel's face and collar. This caused more laughter to erupt from the Phantomhive servants.

But before Ciel could glare at them again, a loud and annoyingly cheerful voice broke the happy atmosphere. The Earl immediately recognized this particular voice.

"_Oh my~!_Such a cutie~!"

A flash of bright red whipped by and Ciel no longer felt the weight and warmth of Sebastian in his lap.

Grelle Sutcliff, the flambouyant red death reaper had Sebastian in his clutches and was spinning the young demon around in his arms. Sebastian looked none the too happy. "_Ahh~!_I could just eat you up~! So cute~!" the obnoxious reaper cooed, squishing the child to his cheek.

Little Sebastian took this as a chance to bite Grelle's nose, not very gently either. The demon child was squirming in the red-head's arms and thrashing his claws across the grim reaper's face.

Grelle squealed in pain, holding the child arms length away. "_Ow~!_Not the face! That hurts~!"

Ciel stood while brushing the crumbs off his face and barely hiding a smirk. He turned to the three other servants who were unsure on how to deal with the situation. "I'm sure you three have work to complete. No slacking off just because Sebastian isn't here to enforce the commands. I'll watch the child, now _go_."

The three paused a moment in quick consideration and saluted, before fleeing into the manor.

Ciel turned back around and addressed the Death God, "What are you doing here, Grelle Sutcliff?"

Grelle attempted to restrain the kicking and scratching Sebastian and turned his head to face the Earl. "I was on an assignment out here and heard the most adorable laugh! I just had to come see~! Ow!"

Sebastian struck the green-eyed man with his wing, finding his hands and feet useless. The hit nearly broke Grelle's red beaded glasses, which started a wave of more complaints from the reaper.

Ciel sighed. "Put him down now. And then _leave_."

Little Sebastian growled and bared his teeth, fiercely. Grelle pouted but put Sebastian back on his feet.

"I heard you mention that Sebastian wasn't in? But I can't help noticing that this little adorable child is the stunning image of my most handsome butler~! Could it be that _Bassie~_has turned into a child somehow~?" Grelle tapped his chip with the tip of his manicured nail.

Ciel clenched his teeth. "Stay quite about it, would you? It's hard enough explaining to my servants about the wings and unusual appearance."

Grelle grinned, shark-like teeth shining in the sun. "I'll keep it on the hush hush if~ you pay me in return~!"

Ciel frowned and cautiously asked, "What do you want?" He wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear about his conditions or even sure if he should trust the man.

Grelle looked quite sinister behind those skull-beaded glasses and shark smile. "Free passing onto this property and being allowed to see little Bassie~ whenever I want~! And you aren't allowed to complain or kick me out! I also expect proper hospitality!"

Ciel frowned. That was quite a large amount of conditions. He wondered whether it was worth it. But he couldn't afford to risk the red-obsessed idiot not so accidentally telling the servants everything he knew, about demons and specifically Sebastian.

"Deal," muttered the Earl, not completely happy with the set up but deciding to go along with it anyways.

The death reaper grinned with his sharp Cheshire smile and proceeded to sit on the grass next to the ruby-eyed demon that was smashing up what was left of Bard's lunch. Ciel hadn't even noticed that the food wasn't charcoal.

_I wonder who made it_, thought Ciel, taking his previous seat next to the silver tray. The definitely odd trio just sat there in almost complete silence. Grelle watched little Sebastian destroy the disgusting – in the demon's opinion – food and Ciel sat with his thoughts, not focusing on anything around him, besides the occasional time when he'd glance at the young demon to make sure he was still occupied.

Ciel let out a soft sigh. _My butler is a demonic child, my servants believed a stupid lie about a disease, for now, and Grelle Sutcliff is expecting me to be nice to him in payment for keeping Sebastian's identity a secret. I hope things don't get worse._

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for the late update; both my beta and I were extremely busy with personal stuff. I will try my best to get future chapters out earlier. Please review so I know to post another chapter. Lots of thanks to ****_Ravenwood316_**** for beta-ing, I really appreciate it.**

**Again, feel free to give me any ideas that any of you may have. As long as it makes sense and can be fit into the plans I already have. No matter how ridiculous or 'stupid' the idea may sound to your ears, it may actually be perfect for what I have planned or even spark an idea of my own. Go ahead and explain your idea, anything at all, it would be much appreciated. **

**Just a head up, I have finally come up with an idea for Ciel's Guard dog mission. Thanks to a friend of mine. So all I need now are general ideas. Those are still welcome!**

**Thank you all, so much. Happy reading.**


	4. Chapter 4:Toddler, Day 3

**Disclaimer:** _Yana Toboso_ is the rightful owner of _Kuroshitsuji_ and the lovely characters that belong to that series. No copyright infringement intended.

**Baby Butler**

Chapter 4: Toddler, Day 3

* * *

_Ciel Phantomhive can't fathom why his inhumanly perfect butler is late for his morning wake up call. Searching the manor, Ciel ends up in Sebastian's room. The Earl finds himself staring face-to-face with a raven-haired, crimson-eyed demon baby._

* * *

"Big bro-the-rr," called a soft voice.

Ciel Phantomhive groaned and rolled over on his bed, putting himself into the reach of a certain ruby-eyed child. Sebastian tugged on the white sleeve that was resting on the edge of the mattress.

"Broth-errr!" He tried again and tugged harder, nearly tearing the thin fabric.

"Go away," mumbled Ciel, his face buried in his pillow.

Sebastian tilted his head slightly, not able to understand what was said. "Up!" the demon whined, poking Ciel's arm repeatedly.

The Earl moved the arm and waved it at Sebastian's face, trying to push the annoyance away. A big mistake on Ciel's part because next thing he knew, hands wrapped around his wrist and he hit the cold floor.

Ciel cursed under his breath and turned onto his stomach, groaning. Little Sebastian merely giggled in an innocent manner and dropped Ciel's arm. "_Up!_"

"Where's Tanaka?" grumbled Ciel, opening his left eye.

Sebastian replied after a pause, "Food."

"He's cooking food?" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian nodded and flashed a cheeky grin, before running out of the room. The dark wood door slammed behind him. Ciel sighed and stood up, grabbing the pile of blankets that rested at his feet and throwing them on the bed. The curtains only let a dim light into the room. Ciel guessed it to be _way_ before his scheduled wake up time.

"Tanaka won't be in here for a while and I won't be able to sleep anymore. I might as well dress myself," mumbled the Earl.

Ciel chose himself a dark green jacket and shorts assemble with his usual socks, garters, neck ribbon, and heeled shoes. Turning to his side table for his eye patch and rings, Ciel faced the smooth surface to only find a vase of silver roses – Ciel's favourite flower – and two empty velvet-lined boxes that should have held his two family rings.

"Damn it! Sebastian!" Ciel yelled.

_The little bugger took my stuff_, thought Ciel, letting out an angry growl.

"_Sebastian!_" Ciel called, louder. He let his growing anger slip into his voice, making the name have a strong command behind it. Sebastian had to come; it was part of the contract they shared.

But still, little Sebastian never appeared. Ciel grumbled and closed his right eye, hiding the strange glowing pentagram marking on his eye. He made sure to check in every room on the top floor before making his way downstairs to look for the sneaky demon.

Before the Earl touched the second step, he caught sight of some oddly placed colour. His eye tripled in size at the sight.

The neutral coloured wallpaper that decorated the front foyer of the Phantomhive manor was splashed with bright shades of paint. Someone – Ciel highly suspected Sebastian – had painted across the whole space of the front room with thick pigments of colour. There was a sequence of pictures with a similar theme: Ciel's _death_.

The Earl continued down the stairs slowly, scanning the walls with his eye. The first wall was a painting of what looked to be Ciel falling out of a window. The next was Ciel drowning in a sea of blues. The one that followed was dripping red around what looked to be a kitchen knife jutting out of Ciel's stomach. Ciel seemed to have tripped over a stone and was falling in front of a horse and carriage in the next painting.

On the front wall that held the front door, two art pieces were painted, the wet paint dripping onto the wall panels that lined the floor. The first was of Ciel hanging from a tree with a hangman's knot around his neck. The other was of Ciel falling down stairs, this was particularly bloody.

The last wall held another four paintings. One was of a stone statue that looked like the ones that sat out in the gardens, falling on Ciel. The next was of what seemed to be a poisoned cup of tea spilling from Ciel's foaming lips. Another was of flames licking the sides of Ciel's bed while he slumbered. This particular one made the Earl shudder, as did the next. The last painting was of a dark winged demon that was swallowing a blue squiggly thing that Ciel guessed to be a soul, specifically his. There was a wet paint palette that sat at the base of the last painting, the jars of pigment still open. It was Finnian's paint set.

"Sebastian! Come here _now_!" Ciel called, shrieking more than yelling.

This not only called on Sebastian but the other four servants that occupied the house as well. They all gasped in sync upon walking into the foyer. Sebastian kept his eyes on the floor, knowing by the sound of Ciel's voice that he was probably in lots of trouble.

Ciel turned his glare on the quiet demon, keeping his hand on his right eye. "Give me back my eye patch and rings."

The demon glanced up at the Earl from under his thick dark eyelashes and slowly pulled his arms out from behind his back. In his palm sat Ciel's three missing things. With a soft huff, the agitated Earl snatched the patch and rings out of Sebastian's hand.

The young demon quickly adverted his gaze upon the floor again, his cat toy clutched tightly in his hands.

"Young Master, did Sebastian do this?" asked Finnian, glancing around in horror. The other three servants had much of the same expression.

"Who else would have done it? Clean this up, as for you," Ciel turned his one-eyed gaze back to the quiet demon child, "Come with me." With that he turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs, heading for his study.

Ciel shut the door of his study after the guilty demon and headed over to his dark wood desk. Once seated, he turned around in his leather chair to face the window and proceeded to tie his eye patch and put on his rings.

"Do you know what you are?" Ciel asked, watching little Sebastian through the reflection on the large glass window.

"N-not huu-man," answered the child, never looking up from the worn carpet.

"You are a demon, a creature of Satan, of the devil. You represent evil and darkness. And do you know that the others have no idea of what you are?"

Ciel watched Sebastian nod and utter a soft 'yes' in that deep voice of his. The Earl spun around in his chair and folded his hands across the polished surface of his desk. Sebastian looked guilty and maybe a little unsure of himself, but the demon didn't show a speck of fear. Even as a child who was about to get a lecture from an older person, he looked calm. The young Earl narrowed his eye further, frustrated that Sebastian, even in the form that he was in, didn't break under Ciel's heated glare.

"Well, do you have any kind of explanation for what you did?"

"I… dream. S-sca-red and I… Bru-ther, dead!" Sebastian wailed, letting out a soft whimper.

Ciel blinked and nearly cracked at the innocent and child-like display the Earl's cold and heartless demon butler was giving him. Barely controlling his expression, Ciel cleared his throat and sighed. "Fine, I'll let you get off with a warning, but only this time. No crying, no fits, and do not bring anymore suspicions to your real identity. That means no flying, no biting, no displays of inhuman strength or speed, no glowing eyes, and no paintings, drawings or talks about death. And keep that glove on, understand?"

Sebastian nodded in quick agreement and finally turned his blood-red gaze to Ciel. "Than-k you, big broth-err!" With a sharp grin, the little demon fled the room and disappeared down the hall.

Ciel let out a heavy breath and let his head fall against the desk's shiny surface.

What in the world was he going to do with that child?

As a demon, little Sebastian could understand large words and long sentences completely at a guessed physical age of three years. He could even talk clearer than most human toddlers! He was physically stronger than any human, maybe excluding Finny, and he was faster. Flying was a gained ability thanks to his bird-like wings and his tail was a weapon within itself. Adding the teeth and claws, Sebastian was a very able child compared to human children. He was probably more able than a five or six year old.

But yet, he was even more trouble than a five or six year old! Tableware and glass knickknacks around the manor were broken on an even more regular basis than they are with Mey-rin around. The kitchen always seemed to burn with smoke and flames, even if Bardroy wasn't anywhere near it. Luckily, the garden wasn't ever damaged anymore than what Finnian already accomplished with his klutziness. Sebastian seemed to take a liking to the garden and succeeded in not destroying it. But the rest of the Phantomhive property wasn't nearly as lucky.

Little Sebastian always needed something to entertain himself with. If he was bored, there was always the chance of a demonic fit. Those were dangerous, especially with the staff's already growing suspicions about the fake disease Sebastian apparently has. Ciel was growing tired of the annoying and too energetic demon child. He couldn't possibly understand how demons grow up or deal with youngsters in Hell or wherever they come from. If Sebastian was like this when he was young and if he had parents that raised him, Ciel felt pity for them. Ciel could barely take four days of little Sebastian, he didn't know what he would do if the aging process decided to slow down or worse, _stop altogether_.

In other words, Ciel needed to come up with a plan and fast.

"Sebastian darling~!" a high pitched and instantly annoying voice sang out.

Ciel groaned as he got to his feet and exited his study. Sure enough, in the hallway, a couple feet from the top of the stairs was the red grim reaper with Sebastian squished in his arms.

_He'll never learn will he?_ Ciel thought.

As if on cue, little Sebastian swiped a clawed hand across Grelle's face, growling. The Death God squealed in pain and nearly dropped Sebastian before the demon's feet safely touched the floor.

Ciel rolled his eyes at the pouting and quite bloody red reaper. "What are you doing here, Grelle Sutcliff?"

Two ringed green eyes turned to the Earl and a shark-like mouth flicked up into a smirk. "Hospitality, brat."

Ciel's large cobalt eye narrowed in distaste at being called a brat. "Hospitality comes with respect. Watch what you say, reaper."

"Oh my~, such strong words for a shrimp~!" The red-head giggled in a way that made Ciel's hairs stand on end.

"Sebastian clearly doesn't like you, so why do you continue to come?"

Grelle's eyes narrowed behind his red skull-chained glasses. "You don't know anything~!"

With a huff, Ciel turned to the spot near the wall that Sebastian had moved to last. The demon child had disappeared. "Sebastian!"

Grelle continued to pout and glanced around as well. "Where'd Sebby go?"

The Earl ignored the red-clad annoyance and proceeded to look into all of the doors along the hallway. No sight of the sneaky child anywhere. Ciel didn't feel up to a useless search around the manor and decided to use the easiest and fastest tactic.

"Sebastian! Let's go outside in the garden and play!"

Before Ciel could even finish his sentence, a raven-haired toddler was clutching his leg with excitement. "Outside! Outside! Outside! Sun! Flo-wer! Grass! Gar-den!"

The young Earl let out a sigh and looked down at the content demon child. "You'll have to let go so we can head outside, you know."

"Outside!" Sebastian exclaimed, instantly loosening the death grip he had on Ciel's leg and started running towards the stairs.

"Wait!" commanded Ciel. "Don't disappear on me again, it's annoying."

Little Sebastian gave an obedient nod and stood at attention like a young soldier ready for battle at the top of the staircase. He waited until Ciel passed until the demon hurriedly marched down the rest of the carpeted steps.

_So eager_, thought the Earl, letting out a soft laugh. Ciel didn't even bother checking if Grelle was following before he ushered Sebastian into the back garden.

The demon child instantly ran through the flower bushes and stopped in front of one of the many coniferous trees that lined the Phantomhive property. His small but lanky form jumped up with ease and crawled up the branches. Ciel shook his head in light amusement and ran his slender fingers over the plush petals of one of his favourite silver roses. The petals felt like the softest of velvet and the feeling calmed and cleared Ciel's mind.

"Ciiiieelll~!" The Earl jumped, glancing around in alarm.

_Elizabeth?_ Ciel wondered, keeping an eye out for colourful frills or blonde curls. He saw neither; just lush green speckled with a rainbow array of colour and soft white-blue with rays of bright yellow.

"Broth-er!"

The young Earl relaxed and turned back towards the tree Sebastian had disappeared into. Twin ruby eyes peered down at Ciel through the green needled branches.

"Ciieell~ look!" Sebastian called and Ciel blinked in realization. Sebastian's voice could pass as Elizabeth's. The high pitched excitement in the demon's squealing call matched that of Ciel's overly flambouyant fiancée.

Shaking his head clear of the image, Ciel sent a somewhat convincing smile at Sebastian.

"Brother! Dog!" Little Sebastian's crimson eyes were wide with wonder and what looked to be fright while pointing at something he saw behind Ciel.

The Earl's smile turned into a frown and he slowly turned on his heel just in time to see a huge white-haired demon hound bound by. The air whipped across Ciel's face and it took him a moment to note that Pluto was indeed headed straight for Sebastian.

"Pluto!" cried a voice. The sound registered in Ciel's slow working mind just before Finnian ran by trying to take a hold of the long rope that was flying freely behind Pluto and acted as a sort of leash for the dog demon.

Finny's emerald eyes widened in fear for the tree-clutching demon child. "Pluto, be careful! Don't hurt Sebastian!"

But the command didn't matter, for it seemed that Pluto had bent to the will of the small raven-haired toddler. Even as a kid, Sebastian had the strange ability to control the hyperactive dog with a look alone.

_A cat lover of all things_, thought Ciel, shaking his head.

The demon hound was on his back, large hairy tail swishing through the air and little Sebastian just sat there in the tree and rubbed lightly over the creature's nose. The beast was putty in the little demon's hands.

Ciel sighed. No matter what form of mind and body he may be in, Sebastian Michaelis seemed to be able to do _anything_ and _everything_.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I know to post another chapter. Lots of thanks to _Ravenwood316_ for beta-ing, I really appreciate it.**

**Feel free to ask questions. I will definitely answer them as best I can. **

**Lately, while writing out the sixth chapter, I've been worrying over whether Ciel and especially Sebastian are too out of character. I fret over keeping Ciel in his prideful and adult-like persona but having a child in the manor would cause him to strive to take on the full parent role as well as soften his cold mask. Sebastian as a young child has given me a great challenge. It's a lot harder to keep a cold, mysterious and powerful demon in character when he has transformed into an adorable, innocent child. If any of you disagree on how these characters act or think that I could improve on keeping them in character, please do inform me in a review. It will strengthen me as a writer, immensely. **

**Once again, feel free to give me any ideas that any of you may have. As long as it makes sense and can be fit into the plans I already have. No matter how ridiculous or 'stupid' the idea may sound to your ears, it may actually be perfect for what I have planned or even spark an idea of my own. Go ahead and explain your idea, anything at all, it would be much appreciated. **

**Thank you all, so much. Happy reading. **


	5. Chapter 5:Child, Day 1

**Disclaimer:** _Yana__ Toboso_ is the rightful owner of _Kuroshitsuji_ and the lovely characters that belong to that series. No copyright infringement intended.

**Baby ****Butler**

Chapter 5: Child, Day 1

* * *

_Ciel Phantomhive can't fathom why his inhumanly perfect butler is late for his morning wake up call. Searching the manor, Ciel ends up in Sebastian's room. The Earl finds himself staring face-to-face with a raven-haired, crimson-eyed demon baby._

* * *

Sebastian had grown again, much to Ciel's thankful relief. Two days as an infant and four days as a toddler.

_Please let this child form go by faster_, Ciel pleaded silently. Since the Earl of Phantomhive had woken up that morning, he had watched half of his fine china crash into pieces and three windows on the top floor were shattered. The house was in utter chaos.

Ciel had locked himself in his study with the trouble making demon child. The young Earl wasn't sure how he even though it to be a good idea in the first place.

While Sebastian had gotten bigger, his curiosity had grown as well. The demon was now up to Ciel's elbow and his wings and tail got in the way of _everything_. While the mansion had previously gotten most of the damage, Ciel could now say that his wardrobe was treated much the same. Little Sebastian had stopped stealing Ciel's eye patch and rings but now had retorted to stealing Ciel's cane, heeled shoes and jackets. The young demon took great fun in imitating the agitated Earl.

"Ciel is mad," Sebastian commented. He was staring at the annoyed thirteen-year-old boy with those wide rose coloured eyes.

Ciel glanced at the demon with a sarcastic look and muttered an 'I wonder why' under his breath. Sebastian's mouth turned down into a frown, obviously hearing the hushed remark. With a sigh, Ciel turned his attention back to the several sheets of important documents that he was meant to sign. Business alliances, company deals and other issues were printed onto the thin sheets of white with perfect black letters.

"Don't touch that," commanded Ciel, not even looking up from the papers. He didn't need to in order to know that Sebastian was reaching for something on the walls or shelves that lined the walls of the study. The young demon let out a soft whine but sat down in one of the chairs that were used for guests or business meetings.

Sebastian wasn't happy, he was bored. Ciel wasn't letting him have any fun. This annoyed the young demon and made him restless. Now a restless and annoyed demon was never a good mix. The raven-haired ex-butler would just have to find some way to entertain himself.

Ciel glanced up at the silent Sebastian, checking to see that the demon child hadn't managed to sneak off on him, _again_. To the Earl's relief, little Sebastian was lazily seated in one of the leather armchairs. But the demon looked a little sinister in Ciel's opinion, as if a devious plan was forming in his head. Ciel paused what he was doing and kept his one-eyed gaze on the suspicious looking demon. The young Earl had a bad feeling about the demonic smirk that rested on Sebastian's young pale face.

"Sebastian, what are you smirking at?" the Earl eventually asked.

At the sound of Ciel's voice, Sebastian's smirk disappeared and a restless look replaced it. "May I go to the water closet?" was all he asked. (A/N: a common term used in the Victorian era when referring to the washroom)

Ciel's eyebrows drew down in slight confusion. "But you're a demo-" The Earl stopped short. How would he know if young demons functioned like normal human children or not? He knew they needed to eat. Sebastian had confronted him about being hungry a number of days ago and the Earl had experimented with different options in order to satisfy the demon. Eventually it was discovered that Sebastian was filled with the small souls of woodland creatures like squirrels and birds, add a few attempts at human food consumption that didn't go so well. Maybe demon children needed to get rid of left over soul waste?

The Earl sighed in defeat and stood up. "Very well, but I'm not letting you out of my sight until we get there."

Sebastian nodded and jumped up in exaggerated hurry. The two of them exited the study and made their way down the hall.

~*Baby: Butler*~

Five or ten minutes is understandable, maybe even twenty. But to have to wait almost half an hour for a demon – even a normal human – to finish his private business was just strange. The Earl was growing even more annoyed, if that was possible.

"Sebastian, are you almost finished?" Ciel eventually asked, through the thick wooden door. He received no answer and tried again, "Sebastian?"

More silence. Hesitating, the young Earl placed his hand on the silver door handle.

"Sebastian! Pleeease get down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" Finnian's helpless voice travelled up the stairs and Ciel let out a loud groan.

_Of course, he got away_, Ciel mentally muttered. The Earl turned on his heel and marched down the stairs with the aura of an adult. The troublemaking demon was currently swinging on the very expensive golden chandelier that hung in the front foyer. If the child saw Ciel or his expression, the demon made no move to stop his means of entertainment.

"Sebastian, I order you to get down _now_," commanded the Earl, knowing the contract was vague with their situation. No matter how he tried, Sebastian never answered to his orders at all or he did so very slowly. It was the last thread of hope that Ciel had with controlling the child, one that was slowly slipping away.

"Hello Lord Earl~!" Another voice which said Earl tensed at. Slowly turning to the left, to face the front door, Ciel met gazes – well gaze to eyelids – with Lau and his inappropriately dressed companion, Ran-Mao.

Before Ciel could utter a single word, Sebastian flipped off of the chandelier and landed gracefully on his feet, wings outstretched. "Who's this, Ciel?" he asked, curiously.

Lau peered down at the abnormal child through the creases between his eyelids and smiled. "Hello, I'm Lau and this is Ran-Mao, who may you be?"

"Sebastian's nephew, Finny, take care of this," Ciel waved his hand at Sebastian and began guiding Lau and his ever silent 'sister' to his study. Ciel's appearing headache grew worse by the minutes.

While the Earl disappeared with the two mysterious new guests, Sebastian was mentally bursting with excitement and ideas of fun.

"Sebastian, hanging from the chandelier is very dangerous. I know ya can fly but you could still hurt yourself! The Young Master worries for you, I know he acts like he's an adult but he's actually concerned for your safety! Why don't ya try staying out of trouble with somethin' safer to do?" Finnian suggested, feeling overwhelmed and still getting over the fright he got from Sebastian's swinging stunt.

Before the giddy demon child could answer, Baldroy strolled into the front room, his signature cigarette dangling from his lips. "What'd ya do this time, sport?" he asked, raising a blonde eyebrow at Sebastian.

"I was swinging!" announced the ex-butler, pointing up at the large gleaming chandelier.

Baldo glanced up and chuckled. "Talk 'bout the extreme was it fun?"

Sebastian grinned and nodded quickly. He knew Baldroy would understand his kind of fun, unlike all the others who either smothered him or lectured him.

Finny frowned at the blonde American chef. "Don't encourage him! The Young Master is very frustrated right now and he doesn't need to worry 'bout Sebastian's safety on top of everythin' he already has to worry 'bout!"

Mey-rin decided at that moment to join the three males. "I heard yellin' earlier. Is everything okay?" she asked, carefully.

Sebastian pouted and rushed over to the far-sighted maid, clutching her leg and burying his face into the folds of her skirt. Mey-rin could make out muffled sounds coming from the raven-haired child but didn't catch a single word.

"Uh, what was that Sebastian? I couldn't hear you."

The demon looked up at her slightly reddened face and bit his bottom lip. "I got in trouble again. Big Brother is mad at me and Finny is dis-a-pointed in me. I'm sowy," he mumbled, returning his face to the apron fabric after his explanation.

Mey-rin gushed inside at the sight. Never in any of her wildest dreams – and she had had many – would she have thought that a child, who was the mirror image of Sebastian would be cuddling up to her. She had day dreamed about bearing said butler's children but hadn't ever thought that she would come so close to her motherly fantasy. But yet, here she was comforting an achingly adorable child that possessed the same mysterious crimson gaze and silky black locks as her secret love. It was almost _too _much to bear.

While Sebastian cuddled up to Mey-rin, Baldroy and Finnian were lightly arguing about whether Sebastian needed to be kept safe or whether he needed a little more freedom. Said demon liked the weapon-loving chef even more, even if he did make the most tasteless food the child had ever eaten. Baldroy was taking his side and that immediately put him on Sebastian's good side.

"C'mon, lighten up, he's just a kid! They need space and they need fun! The poor boy has been cooped up in this gloomy manor for a week. I'd be restless too!" Baldroy defended, glancing at the kid in Mey-rin's arms.

"But he can still have fun on a safer level! He was hanging from the chandelier, Baldo! He could 'ave hurt himself badly! I don't want to see him hurt and neither does the Young Master. Why doesn't he just run around outside? He wouldn't be inside all day then and he'd burn off some energy while he's at it," countered Finnian, his face flushed.

Baldroy sighed and shrugged a shoulder, turning to face Mey-rin and Sebastian. "Hey, squirt; wanna come help me make dinner for your brother?"

The young demon poked he head up from its resting spot at Mey-rin's neck. "Yes, please!" With a sigh, Mey-rin set the once again excited child on his feet and watched him disappear down the hall with Baldroy.

~*Baby: Butler*~

"No! Sebastian, put that flamethrower down!" Baldroy yelled, chasing a giggling and armed demon child around the kitchen.

"But fire is so pretty!" Sebastian exclaimed, knocking over a bag of flour with his large wings. The bag broke on impact and a thick cloud of flour coated the countertops, appliances and both males.

Baldo had on a look of pure terror. "Sebastian, give the weapon to me, carefully. _Now_."

Sebastian stared at the wide-eyed chef, contemplating whether to listen or not. He liked the dancing glow of fire. The colours were wondrous to his sharp eyes, they blended beautifully. Maybe if he just flicked on a small flame, for only a second.

With a soft click, Sebastian blasted the flamethrower. Time seemed to slow down in his eyes. Baldroy actually screamed and lunged for the child with horror struck terror. A blast of flame shot out of the end of the weapon and the cloud of white flour ignited. Two ruby eyes widened at the colour and heat. He felt the feathers of his wings sizzle and his cheek felt like it was melting. In a split second, the whole kitchen was a burning inferno.

Without another thought, Sebastian wrapped his hands around the now black sleeve of Baldroy's chef uniform and heaved. The demon child found it rather easy to drag the coughing man across the cool cement and to the nearest door, which led outside.

"Baldo! Sebastian!" Mey-rin gasped. She was standing outside, beside Finnian, who was quickly hooking up the garden hose. Cold water ran and Finny made fast work of putting out the remaining flames.

A couple minutes later, the small group was joined by Ciel, Lau, Ran-Mao and Tanaka.

"Baldroy, this was more damage than usual. What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Ciel, his lone cerulean eye narrowed.

Baldo hung his slightly scorched head in shame. Everyone was silent, taking in the damage of the house and the damage given to the occupants of the kitchen.

Mey-rin was currently checking Sebastian over for wounds while Tanaka checked over Baldroy. The maid found nothing, for the child's skin had already healed. He looked as if he was never touched, except for the blackened white shirt and ashen face. As for Baldroy, his blonde hair was blackened at the tips and his hands and arms were burned. The once white chef's uniform was scorched in several places and was deemed un-wearable. But they were both alive.

Sebastian frowned, not liking the look on Baldroy's face. It felt weird to the demon to let in emotion. The feeling of guilt and regret was foreign to him and it made his stomach churn.

"Finnian, Mey-rin, salvage what you can from the wreckage. Baldroy, you can replace all food items with your pay. I expect something to eat for myself and my guests in two hours, not a minute later," commanded Ciel, sweeping his hard gaze across the group of servants.

Sebastian stepped forward and looked up at Ciel with new-found courage. "Ciel, Baldroy did not do this, but I did. I was playing with fire and then the room exploded. Don't blame Baldo, be-cose I did it."

One delicate ash-blue eyebrow went up in surprise and question. Baldroy lifted his head and stared at Sebastian.

Ciel turned to the blonde chef and asked, "Is this true, Baldroy?" Baldo nodded but kept his blue eyes on Sebastian. "Care to explain how this happened, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, now watching the demon.

Wetting his lips, Sebastian explained what had happened. "Baldo let me help him with dinner. It was cooking when he pulled out his flamethrower. I liked watching the pretty flames and I took the flamethrower. He was ch-asing me a-round the kitchen when I kn-ocked over a bag of flour. Baldroy told me to give him back the wea-pon but I turned it on. Then the kitchen blew up."

Ciel let out a breath and glanced at Baldroy. "You are still to restock the pantry and shelves but I will handle the costs. Sebastian is to help Finnian and Mey-rin with the kitchen. Now, Tanaka please see to it that my guests are comfortable until dinner." Turning on his heel, the young Earl walked back around the cracked wall of the manor and disappeared. Moments later, Lau, Ran-Mao and Tanaka followed.

"Baldroy," Sebastian started, walking over to the chef and looking up at him. "What made the kitchen explode? Flour isn't flam-able, is it?"

With a soft chuckle, Baldo answered, "The finer 'flour' is, the easier it burns. If the concentration in the air gets high, it's just like an explosive gas. The bag you knocked o'er wasn't enough to completely destroy the whole kitchen or us, thank God."

Sebastian stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Baldroy's waist. "I'm sowy."

"Hey, it's alright, squirt. No harm done, thanks for getting me outta there. You're pretty strong," Baldroy commented, ruffling the child's dark hair.

Sebastian smiled. Sure, emotions were mostly strange for demons to actually experience. But not all feelings were uncomfortable. The feeling of belonging and happiness made Sebastian's insides warm. It was pleasant warmth that the demon child wished to experience again.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I know to post another chapter. Lots of thanks to _Ravenwood316_ for beta-ing, I really appreciate it.**

**Feel free to ask questions. I will definitely answer them as best I can. **

**I was flipping through my collection of Kuroshitsuji manga and I was wondering why Mey-rin and Finnian call our favourite American chef 'Baldo' when his name is Bardroy. I rechecked his name and Bardroy is in fact Baldroy with an "L". To think I was correct with all the names Yana has given our favourite Kuroshitsuji characters, such as Grell's name being correctly written with an "E", Grelle and Mey-rin being correctly spelt "Mey-rin" and not Meylene or Mey-lin like some sites and things say. To find out Bardroy is actually Baldroy, I feel like banging my head against a wall. I have in fact gone back and re-updated each chapter to fix the mistakes. Just thought I'd share this lovely piece of information with you all. I don't know how many of you actually read these author notes but I will continue to write pointless information whenever something like this happens. **

**On another note, sadly this author note is gonna be long. I got an anonymous reviewer begging, I guess you could call it, to make this fanfiction a yaoi. I have a reply to that request. While I will admit that I do read numerous yaoi fanfictions with Sebastian and Ciel as well as Sebastian and Grelle, they are mainly AU (alternate universe) and AH (all human). I do not see or believe that Ciel or Sebastian have loving or sexual feelings for each other. The only feelings either of them may feel is a sense of companionship, loyalty, hunger (in the sense of food), and maybe even friendship. I believe that it is very difficult to make a yaoi work in this time era. First of all, in the nineteenth century, preference of the same gender was frowned upon immensely and many people never acted upon it. Also, a relationship between a thirteen-year-old Earl and his demonic butler would be absolutely scandalous as well as a major threat to Ciel's reputation. It is too big of a risk to take for 'love', that I do in fact not see between these two characters. **

**Pertaining to this, I do not plan on making this particular story a yaoi. I may hint at feelings Ciel may feel but the most I would hint at would be jealousy or annoyance. Now, I'm going to stop ranting and making this author note so long since some of you may have already had authors explain this exact opinion. The main point is, this will not end up being a yaoi between any of the numerous male characters in this series.**

**Once again, feel free to give me any ideas that any of you may have. As long as it makes sense and can be fit into the plans I already have. No matter how ridiculous or 'stupid' the idea may sound to your ears, it may actually be perfect for what I have planned or even spark an idea of my own. Go ahead and explain your idea, anything at all, it would be much appreciated. **

**Also, I'd like to give a shout out to my fiftieth reviewer, _promocat. _Thank you for being such a steady reviewer! I really appreciate the kind words. **

**Thank you all, so much. Happy reading. **


	6. Chapter 6:Child, Day 3

**Disclaimer:** _Yana__ Toboso_ is the rightful owner of _Kuroshitsuji_ and the lovely characters that belong to that series. No copyright infringement intended.

**Baby ****Butler**

Chapter 6: Child, Day 3

* * *

_Ciel Phantomhive can't fathom why his inhumanly perfect butler is late for his morning wake up call. Searching the manor, Ciel ends up in Sebastian's room. The Earl finds himself staring face-to-face with a raven-haired, crimson-eyed demon baby._

* * *

"Young Master, it is time to wake up."

Ciel groaned at the intruding light hitting his face. Groggily opening his left eye – a practiced action ever since Tanaka became head butler again – the young Earl ran a hand through his messy hair. The sun was streaming in through the open curtains, momentarily blinding Ciel. Once his eye adjusted to the brightness, his gaze swept the room.

That voice did not belong to Tanaka. That deep masculine voice belonged to a certain butler who restarted his childhood. Ciel focused on the two figures standing beside his bed. Tanaka was there as usual, preparing the Earl's morning tea. But Sebastian was there also, only his head was visible over the edge of Ciel's mattress. The young demon was dressed in familiar – though smaller – clothes, sporting a wool tailcoat, tie, straight-legged trousers with shiny black shoes. There were slits on the back of the tail coat, allowing Sebastian's wings to stretch out comfortably.

Slowing sitting up, Ciel glanced between Tanaka and Sebastian. His sleepy mind was still fitting together the pieces.

"I'm learning to be a butler!" Sebastian exclaimed, smiling brightly. Ciel oddly noticed that the demon's fangs were shrinking into normal human canine teeth and his horns were just peeking through his hair now.

"Excellent," the thirteen-year-old Earl mumbled and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Tanaka stepped around the still grinning Sebastian, holding a neatly folded pile of clothes. "Sebastian, why don't you prepare Master Ciel's breakfast. Remember what I taught you," the older man reminded the young demon.

The child nodded obediently. "Yes, sir!" he called, while saluting the grey-haired man. Ciel could hardly believe the open obedience from the young demon. It seemed that Tanaka had gained some form of control over the troublesome child. This new information caused Ciel to get lost in thought about ways to get the young Sebastian to listen to him.

While Ciel gazed into the open window, Tanaka smiled softly and started dressing his young master once Sebastian was busy with breakfast. Ciel's attire for the day was a pair of brown shorts with a white linen button-up shirt and a beige button-up vest. Black garters held up black socks and brown heeled shoes were placed on his feet. A dark maroon coloured ribbon was expertly tied around Ciel's neck and his eye patch and rings were set in place.

Tanaka smoothed out the shoulders of Ciel's vest and stepped back. "Sebastian is the tea ready?" the older man asked, turning towards the silver cart. At the sound of Tanaka's question, Ciel snapped out of his retrieve.

The Earl's eye zeroed in on the food littering the top of the cart. "What is on the menu?"

Sebastian snuck a glance at Tanaka, silently asking if he could recite the food choices. "Today for break-fast, we have prepared G-gyo-"

"Gyokuro Asahi Rare Green tea from Japan," Tanaka interrupted, smiling encouragingly at Sebastian.

The young demon inhaled and continued, "With warm croi-ssants and butter and fresh fruit dusted with sugar."

Ciel nodded and glanced out the window. "I would like to have my meals outside today. London is so rarely sunny and I would like to enjoy the warmth."

"Of course, Young Master, let us prepare the garden for you," Tanaka spoke, smiling softly and guiding Sebastian out of the Earl's room, pushing the silver cart of food.

~*Baby:Butler*~

"Tanaka says you wanna learn how we servants go about our work, is that right?" Baldroy asked, signature cigarette between his lips.

Sebastian nodded enthusiastically. Mey-rin smiled and ushered the young demon out of the kitchen. "I'll teach you first! It's a maid's duty to keep the house sparkling clean and tidy. First, we must polish the staircase and then the silverware! Then the laundry must be washed and folded. Next, the guest rooms are to be stripped of their bed sheets and remade. Lastly, the tableware for the Young Master's dinner is to be laid out, it is!"

Once listing the many jobs Mey-rin was entitled to complete, she led Sebastian to the top of the grand staircase and went to go collect the needed polish. The young demon was excited to get started in learning what the servants had to do around the house. He was curious and wished for something new to do.

"Here we are!" Mey-rin called, entering the large open foyer once more. She climbed the stairs and knelt down next to Sebastian at the top of the second floor.

She handed the young demon child a worn cloth and dipped her own into a small round container. Little Sebastian mirrored her actions and covered his own rag in the black polish.

As the pair worked on covering the stair railing in the black substance, Mey-rin began humming a soft tune. The two of them made their way down the railing and were a couple steps away from the bottom when Ciel called out to the dutiful Phantomhive maid.

"Mey-rin, what are you covering this railing with?" Ciel asked, showing off his blackened hand.

Mey-rin looked up at him and stuttered, "W-wood polish."

The young Earl sighed and shook his head. "Wood polish is not black in colour."

The clumsy staff member picked up the polish container and gasped. "Oh no! This is shoe polish! Oh goodness, I-I'll clean it up right away, Young Master, I will!"

Ciel nodded and disappeared down the hallway on the other side of the staircase. Sebastian looked down at his grimy hands and grinned. Mey-rin took one of the demon's black limbs and tugged him down the rest of the steps and into the kitchen. Once his hands were scrubbed, Mey-rin found Finnian in the gardens with the demon in tow.

"Finny, it's your turn to teach Sebastian about what you do! I have to clean up the staircase."

The young gardener nodded and grinned. "C'mon Sebastian, let's go trim the bushes in the front!"

"Then the garden?" Sebastian questioned, excited by the prospect of working in the beautiful flower beds.

"Then the garden!" Finny chimed.

The child nodded and followed the blonde into the front yard.

"I don't think the Young Master would want you to use the clippers. So, you can collect the trimmed leaves with the rake. Can you do that?"

"Rake?" Sebastian asked.

Finnian nodded and held out the foreign object. The demon watched the gardener rake imaginary leaves and nodded, understanding the movements. The pair got to work, trimming and raking without any mishaps.

Finishing up his work in the front, Finny was proud with the quick completion. Having help cut the work time in half, this gave Finnian more time for other things.

Sebastian found working outside entertaining. The sun was warm and the air was fresh. The young demon thought Finny had the best job out of all the Phantomhive servants.

"Now we have to go weed the rose gardens. The silver roses are the Young Master's favourite," the young blonde explained, handing Sebastian a small pair of garden gloves.

The two entered the gardens in the back and Finnian led the way to the rose bushes.

"Anything that doesn't have a rose or rose bud on it has to be pulled. Make sure to watch thorns and pull from the roots, like this. Okay?" Finnian tugged the leafy green weed and held it up to the young child.

With a nod, Sebastian got to work. Finnian started humming a cheerful tune and telling the young child stories about the Young Master. The blonde gardener was so into his current tale that he didn't notice that he began to tug out thorny green stems that had small blooming rose buds on the end. Sebastian's keen sight noticed such an action and since he looked up to the gardener, he mirrored the pulling.

Finny was just finishing his storytelling when he looked down at the plant in his hand and gasped. Half the silver rose garden was all green, most of the silver plants lying in a pile next to the pair of workers.

"Oh no! I'll have to plant more before the Young Master takes his lunch outside!" Finnian mumbled to himself, tugging off his gloves and taking Sebastian's hand. "You can work with Baldo while I go buy some more roses."

Entering the kitchen through the servant's door at the side of the house, Finnian called out for the young American chef. "Baldroy!"

"Oi!" Baldroy called back, appearing out of the pantry with a box in his arms.

"Can you have Sebastian help you out in here? I have to go buy some roses from the florist," Finnian explained.

"Gotcha," the older blonde confirmed. "I could use some help around here. Sebastian, are you up for the job?"

The young demon nodded and waved to Finny as the young gardener disappeared out the servants' door. Baldroy wiped his hands on an old rag and began to take out vegetables and other raw foods for the Young Master's dinner that night. Sebastian tugged off his gloves and pulled on his fingerless glove that Ciel had ordered him to keep on over his left hand. Baldroy helped him roll up his shirt sleeves and they got to work.

Twenty minutes later, the oven was smoking. Sebastian's nose wrinkled at the smell of the blackened steak. It looked even less appetizing than normal. Tanaka entered the room, apron tied and sleeves rolled, ready to save dinner for the hundredth time since the ever skilled butler disappeared.

"Let's see what we can do to save the Young Master's meal," the elder house steward announced. "Baldo, why don't you peel and chop up those potatoes over there and Sebastian, you can help me with the soup. Let's get to work."

~*Baby:Butler*~

Sebastian had helped around the house all day and stayed out of Ciel's hair. The young Earl was extremely grateful for the breather. The curious ex-butler child was physically around nine years old and had so far given Ciel an unwanted look into what the future could have looked like with Elizabeth at his side and a couple children running around the house. The Earl looked forward to gaining his revenge and losing his soul. Children were a _hassle_.

The young Phantomhive watched as Mey-rin and Sebastian set the large dinning table in preparation for his dinner. Sebastian wanted to show the Earl what he had learnt and Ciel couldn't ignore the demon's pestering.

Plates of different sizes, bowls, silverware and spotless glasses were set up in front of Ciel's usual seat. The meal was served, hot and smelling delicious. No doubt this was Tanaka's work.

Ciel ate in peace, the house silent for the time being. He felt slightly lonely without his trusted butler standing behind him like a shadow. He had no one to engage in conversations with these days and no one to annoy with impossible tasks or draining orders. The young Earl quickly came to realize that Sebastian had become a main character in his life over the past three years. The butler was someone the thirteen-year-old had come to grow comfortable around and even trust.

Ciel sighed to himself as he finished his dish. _To think I've come to trust the very demon who will end my life_, he thought, chuckling lightly.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I know to post another chapter. I won't post the next chapter until I reach 100 reviews. There are 81 reviews so far and 77 people are following this. I don't think this is too hard of a goal to reach and it'll give me time to actually finish chapter seven, Soma is a pain to write. Lots of thanks to _Ravenwood316_ for beta-ing, I really appreciate it.**

**Random question; did anyone buy Volume Eleven of the Kuroshitsuji manga? It came out in English Tuesday, last week I believe. Or is anyone reading it online? I personally love it more than the anime and I try to portray these characters from the manga more than the anime, as you will notice with the spelling of names. I'm just curious. **

**Feel free to ask questions. I will definitely answer them as best I can. I apologize for not replying to reviews, I normally do but I was lazy with the first few and then lost track of the ones I replied to or not. I'll try to reply this chapter. I also apologize for this slow and really uneventful chapter. It took me quite a while to make myself sit down and write this. The chapters from now on will be bringing in characters from the series or original characters that are vital to the plot. **

**Once again, feel free to give me any ideas that any of you may have. As long as it makes sense and can be fit into the plans I already have. No matter how ridiculous or 'stupid' the idea may sound to your ears, it may actually be perfect for what I have planned or even spark an idea of my own. Go ahead and explain your idea, anything at all, it would be much appreciated. **

**Thank you all, so much. Happy reading. **


	7. Chapter 7:Adolescent, Day 1

**Disclaimer:** _Yana Toboso_ is the rightful owner of _Kuroshitsuji_ and the lovely characters that belong to that series. No copyright infringement intended.

**Baby Butler**

Chapter 7: Adolescent, Day 1

* * *

_Ciel Phantomhive can't fathom why his inhumanly perfect butler is late for his morning wake up call. Searching the manor, Ciel ends up in Sebastian's room. The Earl finds himself staring face-to-face with a raven-haired, crimson-eyed demon baby._

* * *

It was utterly _embarrassing_. Ciel glared into the floor length mirror at the reflection.

How could his eleven-year-old demon butler be taller than him? Ciel stood in his usual black heels and still Sebastian towered proudly above him by at least three inches. Grumbling to himself, Ciel blamed it on demonic genes, not the fact that he had yet to have a growth spurt.

"Is there anything else, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, standing perfectly straight next the young Earl. Tanaka collected the half empty teacup that sat neglected on Ciel's side table. Sebastian was taking on more and more of his previous jobs. The demon could now control his human form and the wings, horns, claws, teeth and tail had disappeared. His aging had showed no signs of slowing, to Ciel's relief. The young Earl wanted his butler back. For now, Ciel's only major obstacle to get over was the memories Sebastian seemed to be _missing_.

Ciel shook his head, straightened his eye patch and turned on his heel. "I wish to have a chocolate pastry of some sorts with my morning meal. I will be in my study until it is ready," he informed, heading out of the room and down the hall.

Today was a busy day. A new problem had arisen with the factories in France and Ciel was having a hard time finding the root of the issues. On top of that, he had to fill out some documents for a new toy Funtom Company was releasing and sign papers for this and that. Luck was still slightly on Ciel's side because he had not yet seen the ominous letter with the familiar red seal. Her Majesty did not yet need her obedient watchdog. Ciel wasn't sure how such a task would be completed without the aid of his black knight.

Once the young Phantomhive was seated behind his large wood desk, he got to work on lessening the usual pile of papers covering the polished wood.

~*Baby: Butler*~

"Ciel~!" a highly obnoxious voice – in Ciel's opinion – called.

The young Earl sighed tiredly just as his study door burst open and slammed against the wall. The loud violet haired Indian Prince, Soma ran in, leaned over Ciel's desk and gave him a deathly hug that could rival Elizabeth's.

"Let me go!" Ciel gasped, struggling to pry Soma's strong arms off of him.

The young Indian Prince let go and grinned. "It's been so long, little brother! I hope you aren't burying yourself under all this work! We should have supper together. Agni, go make us some curry!"

"As you wish, my Prince," the ever loyal white-haired man replied and bowed before leaving the room.

Ciel closed his eye and ignored the loud babbling of Prince Soma to the best of his ability. This particular visit was a surprise, as usual with the impulsive Indian royal. But this time around, Ciel didn't have his dark butler to frighten the young Prince away. The Earl could feel a large headache coming on.

"Let's play a game of chess while Agni prepares supper. I bet I could beat you this time, I've been practicing!"

Ciel opened his single cerulean eye and smirked. "I'd very much like to prove you wrong," he replied, standing.

Soma took a seat in one of the red velvet armchairs set to the side of the study while Ciel set up the board and pieces. They sat across from each other, eyes on the black-and-white board and minds racing through possible moves. Soma moved his left pawn first and the game advanced. Ciel's smile grew as they played his victory already in his grasp.

"Checkmate," Ciel murmured, knocking over Soma's white King with his Queen.

"I want a rematch!" the seventeen-year-old demanded, pouting.

Ciel's smile just grew as he began to set up his black chess pieces in their assigned spot. Before the two could begin a third game to which the win obviously went to Ciel, Agni entered the study and announced dinner. The three traveled down the hall and stairs, stepping into the large room where Ciel ate most of his meals. The large oak table was covered in a white cloth and decorative dishes that filled the room with rich smells.

Prince Soma inhaled and sighed. "Smells delicious, as always, Agni!"

"Thank you, my Prince," the Indian butler answered, placing his blessed hand on his chest.

The young Earl sat in his usual seat on the opposite end from Soma. He paused, glancing around for Tanaka or Sebastian to serve him his food. The two butlers were nowhere to be found.

"Ciel, where is Sebastian?" Soma asked, as if reading the young Phantomhive's thoughts.

"He is with family for an unknown amount of time. Tanaka and Sebastian's nephew are taking over the role as butlers. I do not know what is keeping them."

As if they were on que, Tanaka swept into the room with little Sebastian on his heels. The older man bowed deeply, the demon mirroring the action, and murmured a deep apology. Ciel nodded and leaned back in his chair. Tanaka got to work with serving the first course. Soma watched the young child work with Tanaka and he looked questioningly to Ciel.

"Is this Sebastian's nephew?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes, he is also named Sebastian. Tanaka is teaching him the ways of a servant and the manners of an English gentleman. The child will be with us until Sebastian returns."

Soma grinned and waved at little Sebastian enthusiastically. "Hi, I'm Prince Soma. I'm Ciel's older brother."

"You most definitely are no-" The Earl began, only to be interrupted by the Prince.

"You can call me brother too!"

Little Sebastian smiled. "Okay, brother."

Dinner resumed and as Tanaka cleared off the table, Sebastian replaced the dirty plates with a delicious looking piece of chocolate truffle cake. Soma thanked the young demon and patted him on the head. Sebastian concluded that he rather liked the Indian Prince.

"Why don't you have Sebastian Junior take over for Sebastian? He isn't nearly as scary as Sebastian Senior is," Soma commented, while finishing off his dessert.

Ciel ignored the comment and enjoyed the last piece of the rich chocolate sweet. Tanaka's baking fell short to Sebastian's but Ciel rather liked the familiar treat. He hadn't had much of Tanaka's treats, not ever since the fire and contract.

"Shall we play a game of cards before I retire?" Ciel asked, standing.

"I will beat you this time!" The young Prince promised, jumping up from his seat.

Ciel sighed tiredly at the Prince's actions and the pair headed to the drawing room. A game of _Old Maid_ was started and Ciel and Soma sat next to the large glass windows, playing by the light of the moon.

A knock sounded at the heavy wooden doors.

"Enter," Ciel answered, his gaze concentrated on his hand and Soma's expressions.

"Young Master, brother, Tanaka and Agni are preparing your evening baths," Sebastian said, bowing lowly near the door.

Ciel let out a breath and set his cards face down on the table. "Let us continue later. Goodnight, Soma."

Soma stretched and grinned, replying with his own goodnight. Ciel followed Sebastian out of the room and the two separated from the Prince, heading towards the Earl's room. Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and the young Lord noticed Tanaka standing by the entrance to his bed chamber.

"Your bath is ready, My Lord," Tanaka explained, bowing with a hand to his chest. "Sebastian will be assisting you for I have some errands to run. Earlier today, I taught him what is needed to be done. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, he will try his best."

Ciel let out a short sigh and waved Tanaka away as he headed for his readied bath. _How annoying_, the Earl thought. Sebastian moved around quick, checking the temperature, gathering towels, stripping his young master of his day clothes and helping him into the large porcelain tub.

_The water might have been too hot_, Sebastian thought, _Brother's cheeks are quite rosy. _

Ciel cleared his mind of any embarrassment or fuss and relaxed into the scented water. He closed his eyes and lowered his head to allow Sebastian easy access to his hair. There was no need to be embarrassed by Sebastian seeing him like this. He was his butler after all, and a demon at that. Then why was Ciel suddenly warm? _The water_, he concluded, _it is because of the temperature. _

"Young Master, I am rinsing your hair now. Please lean back," Sebastian informed, holding a bucket of warm water over Ciel's sudsy head.

The young Phantomhive did as he was asked and closed his eyes. The warm water washed over his head and down his neck and back. Ciel shivered and distracted his mind with odd thoughts about dinner and documents. Sebastian tilted his head to the side slightly and inhaled. Beyond the smells rising from the steamy bath and shampoo, the young demon smelt something mouthwatering. It was a fleeting scent, fading all too soon. It made his stomach feel uncomfortable.

"Brother, I'm hungry," Sebastian mumbled softly, dropping the wooden scrub he was holding into the soapy water.

Ciel frowned and opened his eyes. One look at his butler and the Earl could see the beginnings of true hunger in Sebastian's glowing magenta eyes. Animal souls wouldn't hold him off for much longer. Ciel wasn't sure what he was to do then but he would think of that when the time came.

"Then go hunt a bird or something. What else do you have to occupy your time at night," Ciel grumbled and crossed his arms.

Sebastian nodded slightly and searched in the misty water for the brush. Ciel jumped and a very girlish squeal – in Sebastian's opinion – left his lips when the demon's fingers accidentally brushed Ciel's thigh.

"Sorry, Young Master!" Sebastian apologized and grabbed hold of the brush.

Ciel ducked his head to hide a dark blush and muttered under his breath. Sebastian didn't bother trying to decipher the illegible words and continued to scrub Ciel's back. The room was completely silent, even after Sebastian finished cleaning, dried off his master and dressed him in his evening clothing.

Ciel yawned softly and climbed into bed. Sebastian blew out the candelabra, bidding his young lord a good night and left the dark room in silence.

~*Baby:Butler*~

"Master Ciel, good morning," Agni greeted, opening the heavy curtains to let in the bright sun light.

Ciel groaned and rolled over so that his face was cast in shadow again. "Where is Tanaka and what time is it?" he grumbled.

"Tanaka is preparing your morning meal and asked me to wake you."

Grumbling, Ciel sat up and kept his contracted eye firmly closed. "Is Sebastian busy as well?"

"He is having tea with the Prince. Shall I go get him?"

Ciel nodded and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Agni bowed before he left and Ciel noticed the cup of steaming tea on the night table. The Earl took the decorative cup and sipped at the liquid as he waited for Sebastian.

"You asked for me, Young Master?" the young demon questioned once he was given permission to enter.

"Yes, I'm in need of some assistance with dressing," Ciel answered, feeling his cheeks flame pink slightly. He couldn't understand how he was getting so _flustered_ around Sebastian when he had been doing things like this for years.

"Okay," Sebastian replied, moving into his master's dressing room to gather his attire for the day.

Once dressed, Ciel headed down the hallway with Sebastian standing tall behind him. The dining room was empty save for Agni and Soma. Tanaka had already set out the silver platters of hot food and cutlery. Soma enthusiastically greeted Ciel, chipper as always so early in the morning. The pair sat down to eat with their butlers standing silently behind them. Ciel only half paid attention to what the Prince was yammering about. The mention of Sebastian and a horse caught the Earl's ears.

"So we were wondering if you would teach us how to ride on horseback!" Soma explained as a large hopeful smile grew across his face.

Ciel pondered such a request and glanced to his left to catch Sebastian's expression. The demon's red eyes were hopeful and trained right on Ciel's face. With a sigh, the young Lord nodded and finished off his meal, trying to ignore Soma's loud cheers and excited words.

"Then I shall have Tanaka prepare the horses for the day," Ciel informed, standing from his seat.

_This should be interesting_, the young Earl thought to himself.

~*Baby: Butler*~

Sebastian was finally atop the smallest of the three horses being ridden. After a few very confusing instructions from Ciel and some coaxing from Tanaka, the young demon had managed to ease his way onto the saddle. His feet were placed in the metal triangles on either side of the horse – Ciel called them stirrups. The seat was comfortable enough but the smell of the horse's soul was making Sebastian's stomach twist. The demon child was starving, even if he did have a squirrel soul this previous morning.

"Like this Ciel?" Soma asked, his feet trying to catch the swinging stirrup.

Sebastian laughed at the sight and tightened his grip on the reins. His horse – a mare as Ciel called her – was getting impatient, stomping her hooves and making odd sounds. Once Agni had helped his Prince with the saddle, Ciel tapped his heel against his horse's belly and the animal started forward at a decent pace. Sebastian mirrored the actions and rode alongside the thirteen-year-old. The two rode in silence for a few moments until there was a shrill neigh and Soma's horse took off down the forest path.

The young demon began laughing, his sharp eyes focusing on Soma's facial expression and death grip on the reins as he tore past. Ciel couldn't seem to help himself and let out a few chuckles as well. There was a small rare smile on the Earl's face.

Somehow, Prince Soma managed to stop his uncontrollable horse and Ciel and Sebastian caught up. The three started along the path at a slightly faster speed and the air became quiet, except for twittering birds and rustling trees. That was until Soma's horse was startled by a passing rabbit and the poor Prince was thrown backwards and his horse once again took off, without him this time.

Sebastian was having a ball, laughing at the Prince and his unluckiness. The young demon thought that the Phantomhive house was a very pleasant place to live, full of smiles, _even_ from the prestigious family head.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I know to post another chapter. Lots of thanks to ****_Ravenwood316_**** for beta-ing, I really appreciate it.**

**_DarkKitten95_****, is my one hundredth reviewer! Everyone thank her because she's the reason this chapter was put out today! She was the reason chapter seven was finished! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Random question: Have any of you seen the Black Butler musicals? I'm watching the first one as I'm typing this (my internet is being slow so I'm switching between watching the two hour performance and writing this very chapter). I've already seen the second, The Most Beautiful Death in the World. I fell in love with Yuya Matsushita, who plays Sebastian, and his soulful voice. I also think that Yukito Nishii, who plays Ciel, is a better fit than the Ciel in the first musical. So anyways, I'm just asking whether any of you have seen it. It's on YouTube for those who haven't seen either and please tell me of your opinions of the productions in your reviews! **

**Feel free to ask questions. I will definitely answer them as best I can. **

**Once again, feel free to give me any ideas that any of you may have. As long as it makes sense and can be fit into the plans I already have. No matter how ridiculous or 'stupid' the idea may sound to your ears, it may actually be perfect for what I have planned or even spark an idea of my own. Go ahead and explain your idea, anything at all, it would be much appreciated. **

**Thank you all, so much. Happy reading. **


	8. Chapter 8A:Adolescent, Day 4

**Quick Note: **This is part A of chapter 8. The chapter ended up quite long as I was typing so I split it into two parts. I haven't even begun typing the second part but do review and those reviews will help get my fingers in gear. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** _Yana Toboso_ is the rightful owner of _Kuroshitsuji_ and the lovely characters that belong to that series. No copyright infringement intended.

**Baby Butler**

Chapter 8: Adolescent, Day 4

* * *

_Ciel Phantomhive can't fathom why his inhumanly perfect butler is late for his morning wake up call. Searching the manor, Ciel ends up in Sebastian's room. The Earl finds himself staring face-to-face with a raven-haired, crimson-eyed demon baby. _

* * *

"Young Master, we have received a letter from Lady Elizabeth," Tanaka announced upon entering Ciel's study. He carried a silver tray in both hands and held it out to the young Earl.

Ciel was currently eating lunch after resorting to serving it for himself. Sebastian now physically a very tall thirteen-year-old, was capable of taking on most of his old tasks but had lost the will to carry them out. The demon was now beginning to act like a stubborn, devious pre-teen who thought too highly of himself. Of course, to adults, he was the perfect angel – Ciel had to chuckle at that thought – while the ex-butler irked Ciel to no end.

"What's a 'Lady Elizabeth'?" Sebastian questioned from his armchair seat in the corner of the study. Unlike his behavior, the demon's speech had improved immensely. Tanaka had been teaching him and there were only a few words he couldn't get a grasp on still.

"She's my cousin. What does it say, Tanaka?" Ciel asked. His voice was monotone with a hint of annoyance.

"Marquis Midford has been invited to a masquerade ball held by the Viscount of Druitt on the twenty-second. Lady Elizabeth will be arriving here on the twenty-first to prepare. It seems, my Lord, that you have been invited as well," Tanaka summarized.

"The twenty-first is today," Ciel stated, jumping when a loud bang sounded from somewhere downstairs.

"Ciel~!" a voice squealed. The young Phantomhive visibly paled at the sound of the girlish squeal. He could feel the headache already pounding in his head. The study doors flew open, much like they did when Soma arrived, and thin arms wrapped around Ciel's neck. "I missed you, Ciel~!"

The Earl choked and struggled in the tight grasp of his fiancée. "L-Lizzy," Ciel coughed. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

"Did you get my letter? We have to go shopping! Mother said that I could take you out and get you the cutest outfit for the party!" Elizabeth squealed.

As soon as the loud blonde released his neck, Ciel sucked in a huge breath and glared at Sebastian who was still in the corner muffling laughter. At that point, Elizabeth had finally noticed the third presence in the room.

"Ciel, who is this? He looks just like Sebastian! Where is Sebastian?" Lizzy called out questions a mile a minute, immediately skipping over to the lounging demon child.

"That is Sebastian's nephew who is named after him. He's staying here while Sebastian deals with family matters." Ciel turned to address his ex-butler. "Sebastian, this is Lady Elizabeth Midford, my cousin."

"And fiancée!" Lizzy added, curtsying to the crimson-eyed boy.

Sebastian sat up properly and smiled charmingly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Milady."

The blonde smiled, a light pink dusting her cheeks and sat down in the velvet seat next to the demon child. "So, you're related to Sebastian. How do you like living here?"

"It's entertaining. Master Ciel is a fun companion. Though, he could do without that sour look always on his face," Sebastian replied, smirking in Ciel's direction.

The young Earl was pretending to work while he listened in on their conversation. He caught Sebastian's smirk and narrowed his eye.

"Ciel does need to smile more! I know! We'll go out and get cute outfits for the party!" Elizabeth squealed.

Sebastian grinned. "I like that idea and I'm sure Ciel would love to try on all sorts of outfits and model them for you."

The Earl caught the sly ruby gaze and flashed his own devious grin. "But of course Sebastian would have to join us. All the black he wears is most certainly not _cute_."

Elizabeth stood and clapped enthusiastically. "Perfect! All of us will go out to get cute outfits for the party tomorrow!" The demon's glare, directed at Ciel, could rival the burn of the fires of Hell.

~*Baby: Butler*~

Once in town after the lengthy ride, Tanaka had stayed with the carriage since the three children were only heading up the street a little. Ciel had assured the elder man that Sebastian was related to his very able butler and would be able to keep the two nobles safe.

The small group headed into the first shop, a suit shop that Elizabeth had frequently visited to buy Ciel new clothes. A lady greeted them at the door, recognizing Elizabeth and offering help. Lizzy had clamped her arm around Sebastian's and chatted animatedly about colour schemes and patterns. Ciel was relieved to avoid the conversation and allowed his ex-butler to sit through the annoyance with the two females.

Ciel was content to just stand back and allow his fiancée to toss clothes and shoes at the suffering demon. The Earl found Sebastian's annoyance and barely concealed anger amusing. Elizabeth had forced him into suits of blue, brown, yellow, green and red. Some outfits had large feathery hats; big bows, lace trim, and beaded cuffs. Sebastian resembled a life-sized doll being handled like a toy. The outfits looked ridiculous on him and Ciel found it hard to rein in his laughter.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was getting frustrated. Nothing looked cute enough on Sebastian. His coal-black hair and reddish-brown eyes were making it difficult to add much colour to his assembles. The noble was about to give up when she caught sight of a red suit with black and white accents.

A black high collared button up with a white halter vest with silver buttons. The jacket was a maroon colour with wide cuffs and coat tails. A blood red silk tie, black slacks, white leather shoes and a white rose on the lapel completed the outfit. Sebastian quite liked it, until Elizabeth added a large hat with bows and feathers. The demon immediately hated it.

"Lady Elizabeth, perhaps a top hat would look better," Sebastian suggested. He picked up the velvet hat that he had noticed on the shelf. A red ribbon was tired around base with a white rose pinned to the side. Lizzy agreed easily and placed the hat on Sebastian's head.

"You look so cute~!" Elizabeth gushed. The lady helping them in the shop nodded, smiling brightly.

"Will Lord Phantomhive be picking a suit as well today?" the shop employee asked.

Sebastian ducked behind the folded screen to change while all the attention turned to the silent Earl. Ciel groaned as Elizabeth dragged him over to a rack. Clothes were tossed in his arms, mostly shades of blue and grey.

The two ladies discussed materials and such and Ciel grumpily stood there with a mountain of fabrics. Sebastian smirked at the shorter male once he was back in his usual clothes. The Phantomhive's tailor, Nina had come in, creating an outfit or two for the ever growing child. She never asked about the quick aging, which Ciel was glad about. Who knows how gullible the passionate seamstress was. The disease story was becoming too farfetched.

"Ciel, try those on!" Lizzy urged, pushing the blue-eyed noble towards the screen.

Ciel relented and ducked behind the screen, changing. Once he immerged, Elizabeth sent him back in, complaining about the shade of blue. Fortunately for Ciel, it took a quarter of the time of Elizabeth to settle on an outfit for him than it did for Sebastian.

The Phantomhive Earl was dressed in a navy jacket and trouser set with silver buttoned cuffs and short coat tails. A white vest peeked out between the lapels and cobalt blue bow around Ciel's neck. Black knee-high boots with cobalt ribbons and a small black top hat with ribbon and lace completed the outfit.

"You look so adorable Ciel~!" Lizzy squealed. "Don't you agree Sebastian?"

The crimson-eyed pre-teen nodded and smiled. "He does look quite _cute_."

Ciel grumbled and tugged at the black lace hanging over his eye patch. "I'd like a hat without lace. It's annoying."

Elizabeth pouted and denied Ciel his request, saying, "That hat is perfect! No changing it or you won't look as cute!"

The Earl dropped his hand and changed behind the screen. Managing his clothing had been a lot easier since Sebastian had begun to refuse to touch Ciel's skin and therefore left the noble to dress himself. Ciel didn't mind it that much since it was embarrassing to have a kid your age dress and undress you. When Sebastian was first contracted, it was easy for Ciel to see the man as a demon and butler, now he saw the kid as – well he wasn't exactly sure what he saw Sebastian as. The demon was definitely a pain; constantly ignoring orders, dropping chores and complaining about hunger. Ciel was beginning to get desperate for a solution. He needed his butler back.

The Earl finished changing and as soon as he immerged the clothes in his arms were immediately replaced by boxes and bags.

"This one too, Anna," Lizzy said, taking the clothes to the older woman behind the cashier.

Once the purchases were rung and packed, the blonde piled them on Ciel and took Sebastian's awaiting arm. Ciel began to protest but the duo was already out the door. The young Lord bristled and stomped out of the shop. He ignored the two employees wishing him a good day and focused on catching up to Sebastian and Elizabeth.

He cleared his throat loudly behind the pair and the two turned their attention towards him. "Lizzy, do you mind waiting while I get Sebastian to carry these heavy boxes back to the carriage. He is the one training to be a servant after all," Ciel mentioned, smirking at the demon.

"Oh, Sebastian, you never told me that! I'll wait right here! Do hurry back!" Elizabeth urged, smiling brightly with wide green eyes.

Sebastian graced her with a charming bow and took the boxes and bags from Ciel, easily supporting the heavy purchases. "I shall return with haste." With a smile for Elizabeth, Sebastian turned on his heel and retraced his steps towards where Tanaka waited with the carriage.

Ciel rested on his cane and sighed softly. "He has you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?" he mumbled to himself, eyes trained on Lizzy.

"Did you say something, Ciel?" the blonde noble asked.

Ciel shook his head and fiddled with the large blue diamond ring on his thumb.

"Are you excited for the party tomorrow? Mother, Father and Edward will be there," Lizzy started.

"I'm sure it'll be fun," Ciel replied.

"It will be! We'll dance and eat. Oh! And everyone will be wearing such pretty dresses."

Ciel nodded, only half listening and caught sight of Sebastian coming their way. The demon's eyes were train on Elizabeth as he waved and caught up to them quickly with his long legs.

"Are we looking for a dress for you now, Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked.

Elizabeth smiled widely and tugged the taller male's arm. "Yes, we must go to my favorite shop to look first!"

With a huff, Ciel kept pace with the pair and they all headed down the street. Sebastian was listening whole heartedly to Lizzy's conversation and had a smile plastered to his face. Ciel stayed silent next to his ex-butler, paying close attention to Sebastian's actions and words.

The demon seemed to pull Elizabeth a little too close as what was appropriate and Ciel nearly snarled at him. Remaining composed and feeling extremely protective of his cousin, Ciel held out his cane in front of Sebastian and attempted to trip the hellish creature.

_That is such a sad attempt, Ciel. A demon such as I will not fall for something so obvious_, Sebastian thought as he cleverly stepped over the black cane.

The Phantomhive Earl didn't show a single reaction to the failure, managing his poker face. Sebastian smirked and allowed Elizabeth to turn him towards the shop she wanted to enter. The demon held the door open for the lady and stepped inside himself. Ciel, having fallen behind a step or two, followed and was greeted by the glass door hitting him square in the face.

Stunned and his head throbbing, Ciel shoved the door open and stumbled inside. He glared daggers at his ex-butler and rubbed his head. He could feel his cheeks hot with colour and ducked his head behind a rack of dresses.

_That's it Sebastian_, Ciel thought to himself. _This means war._

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize greatly for it's lateness. My beta and I have busy schedule. Guilt tripping me usually works to get me working, just a suggestion. Please review so I know to post another chapter. Lots of thanks to ****_Ravenwood316_**** for beta-ing, I really appreciate it.**

**I can't remember what exactly I was planning on mentioning in my really long author notes but it'll come to me eventually. Oh, I remember! Wishing a happy very, very belated birthday to our little Earl! Happy 137****th**** birthday, Ciel Phantomhive! Also a belated Meri Kurisumasu and a Happy New Year to you all! **

**Anyone a fan of The GazettE? They play the opening song, Shiver for Kuroshitsuji II. Love that song. I've fallen in love with them, it'll probably amount to an unhealthy obsession like usual. Kai and Aoi are my favourite. The Invisible Wall and You're your Eyes are my favourite songs. So yeah, just wanna see if there are any other fans out there. I also have an obsession with the band Alice Nine, a second to The GazettE. Any fans? I adore Saga and Hiroto. Blue Flame and from what I have heard of Daybreak, their new single, are my favourite. **

**Also, has everyone heard wind of the Kuroshitsuji Live Action Film supposed to be released mid-2013, this year! For those of you who haven't heard, it will be taking place 130 years after the manga and will be focusing on Sebastian it seems. I've seen pictures of Mizushima Hiro, who will be playing Sebastian and I am somewhat disappointed. His hair is curly, first of all, which throws off the whole "Sebastian" look. As well as, he is missing the "Sebastian" factor in the promo pictures. I don't sense the proper devilish, smirking demonic being who is the Sebastian we all know and love. Review and tell me your opinions! **

**Feel free to ask questions. I will definitely answer them as best I can. **

**Once again, feel free to give me any ideas that any of you may have. As long as it makes sense and can be fit into the plans I already have. No matter how ridiculous or 'stupid' the idea may sound to your ears, it may actually be perfect for what I have planned or even spark an idea of my own. Go ahead and explain your idea, anything at all, it would be much appreciated. **

**Thank you all, so much. Happy reading. **


End file.
